


Ah Yes. The Festive Socks.

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Stockings, College AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, roman is extra and logan is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “LOGAN WE GOTTA MAKE STOCKINGS I CAN’T BELIEVE I FORGOT” Logan has no clue how he fell for this dork but alas here he is, making a decorative wall sock for his cat.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Kudos: 2





	Ah Yes. The Festive Socks.

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah, the beginning of the decoration trilogy!

“LOGAN WE GOTTA MAKE STOCKINGS I CAN’T BELIEVE I FORGOT”

Logan flopped out of bed and took to a run as soon as he heard Roman yelling, his brain wasn’t awake enough to have analyzed and processed any of what Roman said other than it being loud and panicked. So, when his brain caught up, Logan couldn’t help but scowl at his boyfriend pacing in their living room. Roman looked over at his love with bright eyes before rushing over and swooping him up in a spinning hug all while Logan continued to scowl. As he was set down, he rubbed his eyes and punched Roman in the arm.

“your screaming at” he checks his wrist which he usually has a watch on but didn’t currently sit there. “Too Fucking Early TM in the morning is not appreciated as it sets off panic responses in my brain and I do not like being too terrified to put on my glasses when there is nothing urgent at hand.”

Roman laughed heartily but Logan saw nothing laughable about what had happened. He thought Roman was d y i ng how is that funny? He could appreciate intense cravings for death but Roman wasn’t allowed to die its illegal and Logan would kill him if he died. He quickly revealed where he saw humor, however.

“darling it is nearly noon its not even early anymore! Hunny how do you even function at your morning classes?”

“coffee redbull protein shakes.”

“that isn’t healthy what the hell???”

“neither is breathing but we also need it to live so eh”

Roman always got frustrated when Logan said dark existential things because he could never refute what he was saying, so Logan grinned as his boyfriend made high pitched complaining whining noises in response. He quickly continued to the point, as he knew that if he let Roman contemplate the reality of his statement for too long, he might break him, so he interrupted him.

“anyways, stockings? Why do we need stockings? Is the dorm not properly festive yet? I swear we spent an entire day decorating.”

“we haven’t decorated at all Logan, we cleaned so we could get the tree which we still haven’t gotten” and Roman gave him a side eye and Logan smirked.

“either way, we’re adults, its not like we’re getting stocking stuffers.”

“aha! That’s where you’re wrong my love!!! Stocking stuffers are traditionally more useful items than fun! When I was a small thing my parents put socks and pencils and fruits in my stockings! And they’d be the first thing you checked so it built suspense! But another tradition my family had was that we would decorate a new stocking for that year as a family!!! It was a great bonding activity and it was so much fun!!!”

Logan gave a skeptical look at Roman over the rim of his glasses. He thought the idea of making a new stocking every year when you had plenty of perfectly good ones was pointless, but he couldn’t bear telling him that, so he gave in and went along for the ride. They of course made a little stocking for their lovely Queenie who definitely didn’t need more new things but was getting them anyways.

They spent the day making fancy decorative socks for their mantle and drinking cider with carols playing in the background. Occasionally roman would twirl his stocking and Logan would scold him for flinging glitter everywhere, and he would skip or replay songs. Logan yelled at him for playing baby its cold outside 8 times in a row, but who wouldn’t? (hint: Roman wouldn’t). they worked together on Queenie’s stocking personalizing it with little paw prints and ears. The two hung the stockings up next to where they planned to put their tree then fell asleep in a cuddle pile on the couch with Queenie.


End file.
